


Standing At The Edge

by Medie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she thought they would believe her, she'd tell them the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing At The Edge

She's the woman who changed the world of the Slayers. She walks between the worlds and the girls watch her with a mixture of fear and awe. Willow pretends not to see the looks or hear the whispered, urgent conversations; pretends not to know what they're talking about.

If she thought they would believe her, she'd tell them the truth. She'd sit down and in an urgent whisper of her own tell them that it's all one big trick. The magics they think she rules are borrowed. The rules they think she's abolished are only temporarily suspended. That this is nothing but one big game. The wires are doing the levitating, the magic is no more real then the illusions she can remember from her 8th birthday party when Xander got sick and threw up on the cake.

She felt it in that moment. When she reached out and crossed the line, when she touched all those that would be and made them, she felt the warning from the others. The tolerant amusement of her little game. They've let her have her little victory, they relaxed the rules, but they warned her just the same.

This will not last.

The rules have been as they are for thousands of years for a reason. They cannot change. Not permanently. No mere mortal, no matter how impressive her powers, can force the change. She thought she could change the rules. She can't change a damn thing unless they let her and they let her do this. Fix the balance. Put it back right.

But they won't believe it. They can't believe it. They think that they and all that will come after them will escape the fates of all the Slayers that have come before.

Willow knows better. She stands at the edge and waits for the fall.

It's the least she can do - she pushed them over.


End file.
